She Will Be Loved
by Light's Angel
Summary: {AU and OOC on Takeru's part} Takeru Takaishi has always adored Hikari Yagami, but he can't seem to get her to notice him. When he finds her diary, he goes on a mission to make her happy and to finally notice him..R&R, please!


Hey all! I'm finally back, after that long break...It's been a long time since I've written, hasn't it?? Just so former readers of mine know, I was formerly EverybodyLovesTuki. And ever since I wrote that last story, trust me, I've gotten better at writing! I hope you enjoy this story!   
  
She Will Be Loved  
  
Most recent work, By: Light's Angel  
  
A/N: I got the inspiration for this story from Maroon 5's song "She Will Be Loved". Such a great song. Now, On with the story!  
  
Prologue - Notice me  
  
Takeru Takaishi's Point of View  
  
For me, school was always boring. I mean, seriously, What's the point of sitting in a hot, humid classroom all day just to learn facts that are unnecessary for life? There is no point. School is.._pointless_. The only reason I stick it out is because of Yagami Hikari, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She is perfection, absolute perfection. The way she walks down the hall with style and grace, the way she organizes everything so neatly, the clothes she wears are always so stylish and hott, her voice is that of an angel's..I would do anything for her, even if it meant jumping off of a bridge. Although we go to the same school and are in almost all of the same classes, I have one problem with Hikari: _She doesn't notice me_. I wave to her in the hallway, and she will walk right past me. When I try to ask her something when she's at her locker, she immediately closes her locker in my face and walks off with one of her friends. Just because she is completely oblivious to me, does not mean I won't stop trying to get her to notice me. That's the only thing I ask of in this school, is for her to notice me, maybe even talk to me, or go out with me..  
  
I was thinking about her, Hikari, again, during my Algebra class. The teacher was explaining something about factors and variables, or something of that sort, but, of course, I wasn't paying attention, and, of course, the teacher picked _me_ to come up and answer a question I didn't even know how to solve. I quickly glanced at the clock, and saw we only had one minute left on the clock. I got out of my chair, and slowly, very slowly, almost turtle-like, walked up to the board, and at the 5-seconds-left mark, I reached it. I picked up the chalk, and just as I let it hit the chalkboard, the bell rang, and I ran back between the others in my class to get my things and rush out before the teacher stopped me again.  
  
As soon as I got into the hallway, I glanced at my watch. It was 11:53. If I hurried, I could catch Hikari coming out of the cafeteria as I was going in. I started to run, almost knocking down a couple of people. When I finally reached the cafeteria, the 11:24-11:52 lunch period people had all cleared out, and the 11:53-12:25 lunch period people had taken it over. I sighed angrily and went to get my food, which was mystery meat and mashed potatoes. After I had paid for it, I went to sit at my usual table with the usual people, my best friend, Daisuke, his girlfriend, Kelsey, and another of my friends, Ken. I squeezed in beside Ken and nodded a hello to all of them before digging in to the disgusting supposedly edible food in front of me. Apparently, Daisuke and Ken were having a serious conversation, since I didn't get my usual "Hey TC" from Daisuke and a smile and "What's up?" from Ken. I just shrugged it off and continued to eat, feeling a little alone since I had no one to talk to .  
  
After lunch, I hurried out into the halls again to see if I could find Hikari. I couldn't. I was getting frustrated with myself, since I hadn't seen her _all_ day. I figured to myself that after I had gotten my books for my next period, I would stop by her locker to see if she would be there. I walked over to my locker and put in the right combination that unlocked it. I grabbed my English books and closed it again, making sure my lock was completely locked. Before I was even done, the bell had rung, and almost everyone was in their classrooms. In hopes that she was still there, I ran towards her locker. When I got there, she was nowhere in sight. Out of anger, I slammed my fist on her locker, and it opened. All of her books tumbled out. I frantically gathered up all of her books and put them back in as neat as possible. As I was about to put the last book back, I noticed it was the smallest and wasn't one of our assigned text books. Curiously, I opened it, and on the first page, it said "My thoughts and Feelings: Hikari's Diary". My eyes widened. I decided I would take the book and read it, even though it was a major violation of her privacy. If I was going to get her to notice me, I would use this book to find her weaknesses and likes. I hurriedly took it back to my locker and put it in, then went back to my English classroom, only to get a tardy slip and an after school detention.  
  
After school, I lazily made my way towards room 153, the Detention Room. I was glad to see Mr. Keckref was on detention duty, because every time he was on duty he just fell asleep. I walked in and found myself a seat near the back and away from everyone. I waited until Mr. Keckref was asleep, then I took out Hikari's Diary. The cover was sparkly and light green colored. The pages on the inside were the same color as the cover, and on every page corner there was a smiling green Care Bear. I started to read it, from page one until her last entry. It was a pretty happy journal, until her last few entries. The last one she entered was almost depressing. I got very concerned over it. It said:  
  
_ Dear Diary,  
My life, so far, is getting very depressing for me, because I feel like I'm so alone. I know I'm semi- popular, and I know I have friends, but I can't help but feel like no one cares about me. I feel the same way with my family, since Taichi moved to America for college, and Mum and Dad aren't around alot at all. I'm not asking for much, diary, all I really want is a real friend, not fake ones that only want to be friends because I'm popular..I feel so alone, diary, and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to tell my friends, because then they'll make a big deal out of it, that or they just won't care at all, which will make me feel even worse then I already do. All I'm asking for is help and a friend, diary..  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hikari  
_  
I read that last entry over and over and over again, trying to take it all in. Hikari had it all, friends, popularity, everything a girl or guy could ever want, and here she was, depressed because she was alone. I thought to myself that I wouldn't let her remain upset. Now, I _had_ to be noticed by her, if it was the last thing I do. I wanted to make her happy again, I would be her real friend, someone she could tell things to and be able to talk to. It was now my goal to help her. She is loved, loved more then she could ever know..

End Of Prologue

* * *

There you have it, the Prologue to this wonderful story! Please review, leave constructive criticism, compliments, anything, but flames will be put under my stove top so I can make bacon..yum..Hehe, anyways, chapter one will be coming in about a week/a week in a half, truuuust me! Peace everyone! 


End file.
